Jeux
by Macarousse
Summary: Matt et Near ne jouent pas aux mêmes jeux. résumé pourri, mais tant pis . Shonen-ai.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps hein ?**

**Ma dernière histoire date de quand déjà ? Y'a trois jours ? Putain j'ai glandé moi ! (ironiiiiiiiiie)**

**Et oui, vous risquez de me voir polluer ce fandom encore beaucoup, j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps à revendre. (Et si tu t'occupais de tes fics en cours ?)... Oui bon, j'y peut rien, quand j'ai une idée pour un OS, je ne peux pas trop faire autrement. Et puis je suis une grande fan du couple mis en scène ici, même si il n'est pas très populaire :'(**

**Bon à part ça, que dire ? Bonne lecture ? :3**

**Disclaimer : Oui, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, encore heureux, sinon ils ne seraient pas adaptés aux jeunes enfants :3**

**Note : En relisant mon texte, je me suis aperçue que Near pouvait paraître un peu OOC, mais bon, tant pis '^^**

_**____________________________________**_

_Bip…bip….bip…_

Toujours le même bruit. Des doigts qui pianotent sur des petites touches de plastique. Des pixels qui défilent.

_Tchac… Tchac… Tchac…_

Toujours le même son. Des doigts qui saisissent de petits cubes en plastique. Une ville de dés qui prend forme lentement mais sûrement.

La salle de jeux de la Wammy's House était pratiquement vide, seuls deux des pensionnaires s'y étaient installés pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Des jeux. Pas n'importe lesquels.

L'un, affalé dans le canapé, une manette à la main, un paquet de chips entre ses jambes pliées en tailleur. Les yeux camouflés par d'épaisses lunettes oranges, il est pas loin de battre son record à Paper Mario. Encore.

Vêtu d'un pull rayé blanc et noir et d'un jean délavé, le jeune fan de jeux vidéos a la bouche pleine de chips et les vêtements maculés de miettes. Pas très sain tout ça, un coup à grossir et à devenir bouboule. Mais non, Matt ne grossit pas. Matt mange sainement si on exclut les chips et le soda qu'il s'envoie à longueur de journée devant sa console de jeu. Et puis Matt s'en fout, c'est pas ça qui réussira à le déconcentrer.

_Tchac…Tchac…_

Ce bruit-là non plus ne le déconcentre pas. C'est comme un métronome, un tic tac incessant qui lui permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Il pourrait plonger dans son monde pixellisé si le bruit s'arrêtait. Pour ça qu'il aimait jouer à cette heure là. Quand aucun autre orphelin ne venait troubler sa tranquillité.

_Bip… Tchac… Bip… Tchac._

Parfaite harmonie. Pour Matt, les petits sons de sa console se marient parfaitement avec ceux des dés qui s'empilent inexorablement non loin de lui.

_Tchac… Pof._

Tiens, ça s'arrête. Matt tend l'oreille, toujours rien. La ville de dés doit être terminée. Il reporte son attention sur son jeu, mais pas pour longtemps. Il sent une présence à côté de lui, il jette un œil sur sa gauche, un garçon, blanc des pieds à la tête, tortille une mèche de ses cheveux d'ivoire entre son pouce et son index. Near.

Voilà pourquoi le métronome s'est arrêté.

Matt repose les yeux sur l'écran et interroge :

« Tiens, tu as arrêté de jouer, Near ? »

L'albinos ne répond pas immédiatement. Il se contente de garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran, une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui… Dis Matt, je peux te poser une question ? » dit-il dans un souffle

Matt lève un sourcil, étonné. C'est pas souvent que le petit Near engageait la conversation, encore moins par ce genre de phrase. Il appuie sur un bouton de sa manette, celui qui a le moins souffert sous les doigts de Matt. Le bouton pause.

Il se tourne vers Near, toujours en tailleur et lui répond :

« Oui bien sûr.

_Je… Tu… » commence Near avant de fermer la bouche et de baisser la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise

Matt est de plus en plus étonné, Near qui bégayait, Near qui ne savait pas quoi lui dire, Near qui était mal à l'aise ? Il ne pensait pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça. Néanmoins, cette situation l'amuse, il en connaît un qui payerait cher pour voir ça. Alors Matt en profite.

« Il… Nous… Vous… Ils ! » dit-il en rigolant

Near lève les yeux vers lui, un air d'incompréhension. Il marque une pause, il a compris le sarcasme et il trouve soudainement que ses chaussettes sont la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Matt, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, s'approche de Near et lui dit doucement :

« Bon, tu le craches le morceau ? J'vais pas te bouffer, j'ai des chips pour ça. »

Near tremblote et s'écarte légèrement du rouquin avant de prendre sa respiration et de dire précipitamment :

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre à jouer ? »

Le cœur de Matt rate un battement. Il retire ses lunettes pour mieux scruter le petit albinos de son regard d'émeraude. Le dit albinos a toujours les yeux rivés sur ses chaussettes.

Matt retrouve son sourire et réajuste ses lunettes. Il se place derrière Near, les jambes de chaque coté du plus jeune, qui est de moins en moins à l'aise. Le jeune geek met la manette dans les mains de l'albinos et s'empare de celles-ci.

« Bon, alors on va commencer une nouvelle partie pour un débutant comme toi. »

Near ne dit rien, il observe les doigts de Matt contrôler les siens, il écoute les conseils et les directives que celui-ci lui glisse à l'oreille, il essaye de se concentrer sur l'écran et la manette à la fois, et ce n'est pas si simple.

Surtout si un rouquin aguicheur s'amuse à vous tripoter les mains, à vous souffler dans l'oreille, à se coller à votre dos, si bien que vous pouvez distinguer les battements de son cœur.

Near a du mal à respirer, il ne comprend pas pourquoi, et se concentrer sur la manette de plastique et sur l'écran est de plus en plus compliqué. Si bien que la partie est vite finie.

« Game Over. »

Matt lâche alors les mains de Near. Il s'appuie contre le dossier du canapé, se décollant du plus jeune.

« Eh ben, tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes dés, t'as fait un score pire que Mello. »

Étrangement, Near sent son petit cœur se serrer. Il se sent mal, il se lève et retourne à ses dés, comme lui a conseillé Matt. Il prend une poignée des petits cubes de plastiques et s'assoit devant sa construction inachevée, un genou replié contre sa poitrine. Il pose un, puis deux, avant de poser le troisième, il jette un œil vers le canapé où Matt est toujours assis. Celui-ci le regarde.

Near commence à trembler, il s'apprête à poser son troisième dé. Trop. Il tremble trop. La structure est trop fragile, tout s'écroule. Sous l'œil inexpressif de Near. Sous l'œil amusé de Matt.

Near regarde la bonne centaine de dés étalée sur le sol. Il semble dépité. Il constate que le rouquin le regarde toujours, il déglutit et sort précipitamment de la pièce.

Matt, qui a observé toute la scène, soupire. Il se sent coupable vis-à-vis de Near, il s'en veut de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Après tout, Near n'était peut être pas doué pour les jeux vidéos.

Matt étudie la montagne de cubes plastifiés avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il s'assied à la place de Near et commence à empiler les cubes.

_Tchac… Tchac… Tchac…_

Near est assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, depuis deux bonnes heures. La pièce est aussi peu remplie que la salle de jeux, les orphelins préfèrent jouer dehors quand il fait beau. Il se tortille l'esprit en même temps que sa mèche de cheveux. Il essaye de comprendre.

Pourquoi il se sent bizarre à côté de Matt. Pourquoi il aurait voulu rester collé à lui. Pourquoi il a fait tomber les dés.

Il entend un bruit, une voix qui demande « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là morveux ? ». Mello.

Near ne lui répond pas, il doit trouver une réponse à ses questions.

Mello ne dit rien, tire une chaise, s'assoit. Un ange passe.

« Dis au fait, t'aurais pas vu Matt ? »

Near sent ses joues chauffer, au grand étonnement du blond, l'albinos a les joues roses. Mello ricane.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Je… Non… Non rien. bafouille Near

_ Ahah ! Si t'étais pas aussi insensible, on pourrait croire que Matt te fait de l'effet ! »

Et Mello rit, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais Near n'est pas d'humeur à rire. Pour une fois, le blond a touché un point sensible. Et si il avait raison ?

Near doit enquêter. Savoir la vérité.

Aussi il se lève, laissant Mello à son hilarité.

Le petit albinos se dirige vers la salle de jeux où il a laissé Matt tout à l'heure. Il ouvre la porte, sa petite main blanche est moite.

Ce qu'il voit le laisse bouche bée, il s'avance et attrape une mèche de ses cheveux, étudiant la scène.

« Rah c'est pas vrai ! Ah ! Ça y est ! J'ai réussi ! »

Matt, à genoux derrière une énorme construction en dés, clame sa joie d'avoir enfin terminé son entreprise. Mais il s'interrompt en voyant qu'un petit albinos l'observe avec des yeux ronds.

Aussitôt, les joues de Matt prennent une teinte équivalente à celle de ses cheveux, et il balbutie :

« Oh, Near. Hum… Salut… Je… euh… »

Near regarde attentivement l'œuvre de Matt, plutôt réussie, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'albinos.

« Tu es doué, plus que moi avec tes jeux.

_ Ah ah ah ! J'en suis pas si sûr, j'ai essayé plein de fois, ça n'arrêtait pas de… »

Matt ne finit pas sa phrase, toute la structure de plastique s'écroula. Mauvaises bases.

« Tomber. » finit-il, dépité

Matt retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, les bras ballants. Near considéra un instant les dés qui jonchaient le sol, alors comme ça, Matt l'accro du joystick s'était essayé aux jeux de Near ?

Le petit génie sent son cœur, il bat, fort.

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Matt a replongé dans son monde de pixels. Near hésite, puis prend sur lui et s'assoit à nouveau à coté du rouquin.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en tenir à ce qu'on sait faire » souffle le dit rouquin

Near ignore la remarque, pose sa main sur la jambe de Matt et s'approche de lui. Celui-ci sent le rouge colorer encore plus ses joues, et, avant qu'il puisse demander à Near ce qu'il lui prenait, l'albinos captura ses lèvres.

Matt réprime un gémissement de surprise, puis il approfondit le baiser en serrant le petit génie dans ses bras. C'est doux, c'est chaud, et ça occupe l'esprit. Near aime ça. Matt aussi. C'est un jeu qu'ils peuvent partager. C'est un jeu auquel ils aiment jouer.

Near se détache de Matt et lui souffle :

« Je n'aime pas tes jeux, ils sont trop virtuels.

_ Et je n'aime pas les tiens, ils sont trop réels. »

Near sourit. Son cœur bat encore très fort, ses joues sont rouges, son estomac est noué, il tremble alors qu'il s'apprête à dire la phrase fatidique. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler à nouveau, Matt le coupe dans son élan.

« J'aime vraiment pas tes jeux, mais toi, je t'aime. »

Near ouvre de grand yeux, pour toute réponse, il embrasse de nouveau le rouquin.

_Near n'a jamais été doué niveau conversation._


End file.
